1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a marine anchor for recreational boating. More particularly, the present invention relates to a marine anchor having a rotating hub, with flukes extending outward, and a slidable shackle.
2. Description of Related Art
Although marine anchors for recreational boats come in many shapes and sizes, two predominant categories stand out as follows: (1) anchors with flukes positioned in a circular manner about a common shank; and (2) anchors where the base portions of a pair of flukes are pivotally mounted to a common shank. Both categories of anchors may be fitted with a sliding shank mechanism that allows for easy retrieval if the anchor becomes fouled by a snag.
The art related to circular fluke patterned anchors includes anchors with a solid mushroom or disc shaped fluke assembly and anchors with a plurality of flat or rod-shaped flukes. Representative examples of circular fluke patterned anchors are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,365,136 issued to Behrens on Dec. 23, 1942; U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,564 issued to Garvin on Sep. 13, 1983; U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,731 issued to Richter on Oct. 11, 1994; Italian Patent No. 485,605 issued on Oct. 16, 1953, and Norwegian Patent No. 77,875 issued on Jan. 2, 1951.
The Richter anchor has a fixed cylindrical hub made from solid steel with several radially extending rod-like flukes. The rod-like flukes extend from the hub at a 60.degree. angle. In addition, a steel rod handle is provided which initially extends axially from the upper surface of the hub and then bends back around the hub where it is connected to the lower surface of the hub. This handle shape produces upper and lower bail sections where the shackle, connected to the anchor line or chain, is slidable between the bail sections depending on whether the anchor is being retrieved or set.
The pattern of the Garvin anchor consists of a plurality of flat flukes bent at an angle at each end to form imbedding and holding portions. The flukes are rotatably mounted on a shaft, in tandem, as the crown of the anchor. This type of mounting allows the flukes to be positioned separately from each other, about the shaft to form various patterns depending on the needs of the user. The bail of the anchor is formed from a single slender bar shaped to describe two bail positions, one for setting and one for dislodging the anchor.
Norwegian Patent No. 77,875 appears to show an anchor crown, shaped like a grappling hook, attached to a shaft. A bail structure is pivotally mounted at both ends of the shaft. The bail is shaped to form two bail positions where the anchor's shackle is slidable between the bail positions depending on whether the anchor is being retrieved or set.
The art of interest related to pivoting paired-fluke anchors includes anchors with various mechanisms for easy retrieval involving pivoting shank sections, loop or pocket shanks, pivoting bail sections, and multiple bail position members. Representative examples of paired-fluke anchors are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 180,374 issued to Robinson on Jul. 25, 1876; U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,529 issued to Samalion on Feb. 26, 1958; U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,652 issued to Gardy on Apr. 21, 1967; U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,593 issued to Brown et al. on Aug. 28, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,135 issued to Eberline, Sr. on Apr. 22, 1997; and German Pat. No. 3,730,483 issued Jun. 4, 1989.
The Gardy anchor utilizes a multiple shear pin assembly to position the angle of the fluke pivot for setting the anchor in the bed of a body of water. If the anchor fouls upon retrieval, force may be applied to the anchor chain from an above position to break the shear pin(s) to release the fouled flukes.
A two piece shank assembly is used in the Brown et al. anchor. The two piece shank assembly releasably retains a single central shank tube within which the anchor line passes for attachment to the main fluke shaft. If the flukes become fouled by an underwater obstruction, the central shank tube may be detached, by an upward force, from the two piece shank assembly and rotated about the main fluke shaft to allow the anchor to be pulled clear of the obstruction.
The Eberline, Sr. anchor includes an anchor line sliding shackle. When the anchor is retrieved, the shackle slides towards the pivoting flukes to a position behind their point of entry into the bed. This sliding movement produces a force with a substantial upward component behind this entry point to withdraw the flukes from the bed.
It is seen that most recreational boat anchors, including those mentioned above, require the disengagement force to be applied from above, in close proximity to the position of the set anchor. While the present invention can also be released in this fashion, the height and shape of the bail member allows the present anchor to release at a point where the boat is a substantial distance from the location of the set anchor. This advantageous situation occurs because the flukes are basically pried from the bed by the force applied at the upper bail position instead of being pulled out from above.
Accordingly, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.